Buenas Intenciones
by Kuokan
Summary: One Shot basado en la frase de un Santo, los tétricos pensamientos de Jack un día como cualquier otro. Volvi!... para hacerlos sufrir :3


Hola!

Si lo sé, ando desparecida. Creo que desde Halloween ¬¬U

Resulta que hoy viendo mi casilla de mensajes, que, nunca reviso, vi que me habían dejado varios reviews en Tactlessly y uno que otro en Recuerdos Que Trae El Viento, incluso alguien me agregó como autor favorito!

Para mí, una increíble alegría!

Con Tactlessly tengo un pequeño bloqueo. Aunque ya había terminado el capítulo 3, pero no quede muy conforme así que lo volví a hacer, espero poder subírselos pronto :3 Además acabo de ver que me encontré con nuevos Fics! Mejor, más para leer :D

Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió después de tener una charla con un amigo, y de casualidad de dijo una frase que revivió la imaginación en mi mente.

Bueno, no tiene gran sentido, sino que son los tétricos pensamientos de Jack en un día cualquiera. Al menos, les mando algo.

Besos.

Y desde ya gracias a quienes leyeron y dejaron reviews y a quienes solo lo leyeron, que eso para mí, vale mucho.

**Buenas Intenciones**

-…-

-…-

Jack Spicer volvió a blasfemar. El brazo de su Jack-Bot no quedaba bien, como siempre, los monjes Xiaolin habían destrozado con un golpe lo que a él tanto le había costado construir. Él no sabía si alguna vez los monjes Xiaolin, o mejor dicho, alguien, tomaba en cuenta su trabajo.

Sólo hay que detenerse a pensar un momento. Que un muchacho de catorce años logre construir una máquina que hable, le sirva cómo un mayordomo y dispare proyectiles era un verdadero logro, y ni siquiera tenía los artefactos para construirlo. Simplemente usaba el viejo taller de su abuelo. De hecho, ni los más grandes científicos actuales habían logrado igualarlo. Oh, sí, pero su mayor logro fue el Camaleón-Bot, qué máquina perfecta, capaz de hacer de ella una copia exacta de cualquier persona. Ante eso, los de la NASA y la CIA habrían quedado cortos.

Pero igual a nadie importaba. Ya que en ese mundo, en el que él estaba metido, donde era tierra de dragones, guerreros, bestias, demonios, sirenas y brujas, se manejaba puramente con magia, no había lugar para la ciencia. Si lo pensaba bien, solo Kimiko se interesaba en los artefactos electrónicos, bueno, cómo se interesaría cualquier muchacha adolescente, incluso ella parecía más interesada en los artefactos mágicos que otra cosa.

Hizo una pausa para atornillar el brazo.

Volvió a blasfemar, el tornillo se había caído debajo de la mesa.

Jack era débil, y lo sabía. Al principio se sentía a gusto con Wuya, ella era su única amiga, y era _débil_, cómo él. Pero luego ella se fue con Chase, qué más da. Él estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, en la escuela sus compañeros nunca lo quisieron, lo discriminaban por su aspecto, y las niñas huían de él, porque lo creían vampiro.

-¡Lo encontré!

Luego estaba Chase Yang. Posiblemente la persona más poderosa del mundo, pero Chase estaba detrás de un monje amarillo. Sin embargo, Chase _era_ su inspiración. Siempre quiso parecerse a él, pero por más que lo intentara no podía imaginarse en su lugar.

Más adelante apareció Hannibal. ¿Pero qué demonios era esa cosa? Talvez un demonio, o un derivado de las legumbres. Si, por un momento se imaginó cómo Hannibal, pero luego se asqueó. Además el fríjol, últimamente se entretenía molestado al monje del viento. Jack rió, después de imaginarse a Hannibal vestido como Chase y Raimundo como Omi.

Y finalmente los demás. Cíclope, Minina, Iris, Vlad, Ninja No Sé Cuanto y la planta de sexualidad indefinida… cómo era… Gigi. Eran simples extras en su vida.

Se detuvo un momento. ¿Porqué si él era tan inteligente estaba así? Luchando con guerreros, monjes que de seguro ninguno tenía idea de qué era el Teorema de Pitágoras. Talvez por no tener a alguien que le dijese que estaba mal.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía a nadie. Sus padre lo negaba y su madre vivía ocupada. Viajando. Solo tenía nanas, una tras otra. Jack, de niño, hacía lo posible para que despidiesen a sus nanas y su madre volviera a buscarlo; sí, las despedían, pero aparecía otra y su madre no volvía. No tenía abuelos, no tenía primos, su hermana vivía con gatos, y no tenía amigos.

Amigos. Bien, los tuvo, o lo tuvo. Omi fue su amigo, el pequeñito hizo lo posible para que él fuese su amigo. Pero él quiso impresionar a otros, a Chase, Wuya, Hannibal… gente que no le importaría si él moría ese mismo día. Y arruinó todo, robo un Shen Gong Wu, y Omi dejó de ser su amigo, lo peor fue que los monjes recuperaron el Wu y salió perdiendo él.

_Como siempre._

Y a Jack Spicer, por primera vez, le cayó la ficha. Todo por lo que él había sufrido, había sido su culpa. Se crío solo, encerrado, así que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en la vida cotidiana. Privado de todo. Justo eso significa adolescente: Adolece, privar, faltar. Y a él le faltaba todo.

Terminó de atornillar el brazo, apretó el botón de encendido y el robot se paró ante su mirada. Y se quedó quieto, esperando ordenes. Jack lo observó, y luego lo volvió a apagar. ¿Para qué? Lo van a destruir, de todos modos. Solo era una buena intención.

_Buenas intenciones._

Jack pensó. Todos siempre le habían dicho "solo tenía buenas intenciones", Wuya, se lo había dicho, cuando le sugirió comenzar a practicar, cosa que a él no le parecía necesario. Lo dijo Omi, cuando sus amigos le reprocharon el haberle dejado entrar a él al templo. También su hermana, incluso Megan. Su madre se lo decía siempre que aparecía una nana nueva.

Buenas intenciones.

Comenzó a reírse. Él siempre decía esa frase. A veces, mentía. Pero muchas otras era cierto, y siempre lo echaba a perder.

Y se le ocurrió una ironía.

Su vida era un infierno. Mejor dicho, un infierno que él había creado. Y lo había hecho de buenas intenciones.

-Hasta un santo lo dijo una vez… -pensó.

"_De buenas intenciones, se hizo el infierno." _

San Agustín.


End file.
